Dragon Ball Z: Spirit Buu
by gamefreek321
Summary: It has been two years since the devastation caused by Majin Buu and the Z-Fighters have lived in peace. But when Majin Buu is revived and comes back to Earth only seeking to destroy Goku and Vegeta things get out of hand. Buu is even more powerful now!
1. Resurrection

Dragon Ball Z: Spirit Buu

Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome character, places, etc in this fic other than my Variation of Majin Buu. Any other never mentioned characters are most likely mine. This plot idea belongs to my friend who has kindly allowed me write this.

Description: It has been two years since the devastation caused by Majin Buu and the Z-Fighters have lived in peace. But when Majin Buu is revived and comes back to Earth only seeking to destroy Goku and Vegeta things get out of hand.

_Chapter Note: This idea as mentioned in the Disclaimer is my friends. It involves the resurrection of Buu and I hope you like it. _

**Prologue: Resurrection **

It has been two very peaceful years since the death of Majin Buu and the Z fighters are living there life in peace. But out deep in the vast darkness of space an energy source was rising. The energy source was rising and getting more powerful by the second. No one on Earth could possibly have sensed the energy, for it was two far away. It kept rising and getting more powerful.

At the ruins of the shattered planet of the Kais was a sole pink blob. Within the blob was a powerful blue energy source. As the power within it grew more of the identical blobs were drawn towards it. As they came closer they began to attach and form up to a short slender pink shape.

Once the being was back to full shape he threw his hands back and let out a violent yell. His power grew rapidly and a bright pink aura danced around him. The aura was revered by many as the aura that had slaughtered countless beings and destroyed entire planets. Suddenly as his power grew even higher his evil pink aura vanished and was replaced by a blue aura the color of a spirit bomb.

Suddenly he felt an immense power gather at his fingertips. Four little energy balls the color of a Spirit bomb were extending from his fingertips. He laughed maniacally as he pointed his fingers at the nearest planet. The little balls of energy shot forward and hit the planet with such force that it ripped the planet apart. The was nothing more than a little dust now.

He turned then laughed as he shot off at supersonic speeds towards Earth!


	2. Return of Trunks

_Chapter Note: The beginning is going to be a lot of fighting and then we get into some story. _

**Ch 1: Return of Trunks**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the man screamed as his now golden aura flared up around him. His black spiked hair had now become a golden color and spiked straight up. His aura danced around him like a newly lit flame. His transformation sent dust and debris into the air and with a burst of invisible ki energy it all scattered. Gohan had to shield his eyes with his hands to avoid the incoming dust particles. As the dust cleared Gohan removed his cut hands from his face just to see a powerful punch coming for his face.

His Father had gone Super Saiyan and rushed into attack him. Gohan had no time to block the punch. The punch came under his chin sending him into a back flip. By the time Gohan had recovered his Father kicked him high into the air, where he was already waiting with an elbow to Gohan's back that sent him hurtling towards Earth.

Once he made contact with the ground a large crater formed that knocked all kinds of dust and debris into the air. Goku smirked and decided if Gohan was ready to quit he would. He watched as nothing moved from out of the dust. Suddenly he saw a blue light emerging from out of the dust.

"KAMEHAMEHA," Gohan screamed as he emerged from the dust with his hands cupped at his waist. He thrust his hands forward releasing the giant energy beam. Goku dropped his hands to block it, but it was so strong it pushed Goku backwards. He took the hit until he found a chance to roll off, but it was to late, Gohan was already waiting for him when he got off. He received a powerful knee to the stomach and then Gohan finished it off by doing a double handed smash that sent Goku zooming towards the ground.

Gohan couldn't believe how strong his Mystic form was, and he felt sorry once again for doubting the Old Kai. AS the dust from Goku's crash cleared Gohan saw a man that looked like his Dad, but with long blond mane. His once straight spiky hair had grown and now draped down his back. Goku was now a Super Saiyan three.

"Now its over," Goku smirked as he placed two fingers on his head and warped behind Gohan. Gohan had saw this coming and turned around, but Goku began to throw an onslaught of punches to Gohan's back. Gohan flipped around and crossed his arms to block all of the incoming punch and then instantly warped behind his Father and gave him an elbow that sent him to the ground once more.

Goku recovered in time to place his his foot on the ground and with such strength it caused another crater. He dashed up towards Gohan with his fist extended and gathering energy. Gohan immediately recognized this as Goku's dragon fist and thought of what to do. He threw his hands above his head and began to charge energy.

"MASENKO," he yelled out as he threw his hands in front of his face and then released the energy yelling out, "HAAAAAAAA" The beam engulfed Goku throwing him once again towards the ground, and then Gohan darted off towards the spot his Father would land, but once there he did not see his Father. He suddenly felt a surge in ki then turned to see his Father throwing a roundhouse kick to his face. Gohan went rocketing off to the side and then through a mountain causing the large land feature to crash to the ground. Out of the rubble Goku could see a flaring Mystic white energy, but he didn't realize that it was dashing straight towards him. Gohan was in front of his Father within seconds, but Goku threw his hands up in defense. Gohan, moving so fast it seemed he warped, and Goku immediately thought he would come from behind, so he threw his fist backwards and turned, but didn't see his son.

Gohan knew what his Father was thinking so instead he decided to go from the top. Goku realized this far to late. He looked up to see a foot slam into his face driving him into the ground. Once Goku recovered a little he grabbed Gohan's foot and tossed him into the air.

He then cupped his hands at his side and began to chant, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"

Gohan saw as the blue beam of energy rushed towards him and did the same movement as his Father. He shot off the blue beam just as his Father had causing them to clash in midair. Gohan had regained his balance and was now pushing the beam back towards his Father, but that was what Goku wanted. Goku rolled off of the beam and rushed towards Gohan. Gohan pushed with one final burst of ki that sent the Kamehameha blast right back towards his father. When all of the dust had cleared he didn't see anything there and began to worry.

When suddenly he received a punch to his face sending flying backwards where Goku was ready to deliver a double fisted slam to his head that sent him crashing to Earth. But Gohan recovered in time to just barely tap the ground then rush after Goku. They began a clash where they would exchange blows until one person managed a good hit. They sat like this for a minute or so, blocking every attack that came their way, hitting fist and fist or leg and leg, until Goku finally delivered a strong punch to Gohan's face sending him to the ground in pain.

Goku slowly descended to his son and powered down saying, "I think mom is done with supper, and I think we did enough damage here." They both looked around at the mountain range they had practiced at. When they had begun it was a beautiful picnic spot, with beautiful flowers and I peaked mountains in the background. They had nice green grass covering most of the field. Now it had craters and dust covered most of the grass. The ground was split open at points where Goku became a super saiyan of either of them flare up their energy. The mountains were mostly cracked or also had craters in them, and places where the energy attacks hit were also damaged.

"Oops," Gohan laughed rubbing his piked black hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"1000. . 1001. .1002. . 1003," Vegeta counted off as he pushed up then down. Once he got to 2000 he stopped and took a breath. He had been training in his gravity room everyday since the Buu threat. He always trained in 500g., which was 500 times earth's gravity. As he was getting ready to run laps around his gravity chamber, which was just a room filled with blue tiles and a control console to adjust the gravity, he felt a ki energy flare up.

"Must be Kakorat and his Son sparring again," he said then proceeded to run 300 intense laps around the room. He had no training partner so he had to make due with this room as his training method.

As he was finishing his rigorous daily workout he felt a ki energy he didn't recognize. He had already powered down, but he immediately went Super Saiyan 2 then dashed off to the direction he felt the ki energy. It was different, but it seemed like he had felt it before, like it was familiar to his. Goten and trunks went to the movies with Bulma and Chi-Chi, and it was coming from a forest not a theater. It was almost as hi as his energy, which was insane, so he just had to investigate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The purple haired boy sat down on the grass in the flowery meadow. He smell the flowers and took in the cool breeze from the ocean nearby. He sat on a sole island out in the midst of a great ocean. It had been over ten years since he had experience anything like this. He could've fallen asleep here if he didn't feel a surge of ki energy rocketing towards him at an amazing speed. As he felt the power he powered up and a golden aura flashed before him. His straight purple hair flared up into a spiky gold pattern. He drew the sword from his back and dropped into a fighting stance.

Within moments the ki energy was very close and he realized it was much more powerful than himself, but it had a good feel to it, not like a villains, not like Cell's. He first thought it was Goku coming to investigate this new energy he sensed, but as the mysterious man drew closer he realized it was his father in Super Saiyan form. Vegeta almost instantly recognized it was his son by the way his hair was and the black sleeveless shirt and his purple Capsule Corp. jacket.

"Trunks?" Vegeta said in shock.

All Trunks could do was laugh then said, "Yeah, I just came by to see some old friends, and I see you have gotten stronger." Trunks took note of Vegeta's ki, and the fact that it was so much stronger then when they fought Cell.

"I see you got stronger as well," Vegeta said powering up into Super Saiyan 2 since he had just powered down.

"Let's see," Trunks said with a smirk as he rushed into attack his dad. He was in front of his dad within mere moments, and once there threw a devastating kick to his face, but Vegeta barely even flinched. He threw a punch to his son's gut, then as he was leaning over kicked him in his face with his shoes. Trunks was sent hurtling into the air where Vegeta was waiting with a powerful double fisted slam that he delivered to the back of Trunks head. He crashed to the ground forming a immensely large crater.

Trunks was soon up again scraping of the dirt from his pants and then charging up. His ki energy flared as he caused shock waves to rupture the grassy plains. He flew high into the air as fast as possible towards his Dad. Vegeta instinctively brought his hands up in defense, but he didn't know Trunks wasn't going for the front of him. As Trunks drew nearer he dashed off to the side to come darting off towards Vegeta's head with a powerful side kick. It landed square above his ear sending him down and far. He made a large chasm in the meadow that was nearly a mile long.

He got up, coughed the blood out of his mouth then rushed to meet Trunks head on. The only problem was Trunks had the same idea and both were locked into an epic clash. Neither of them were landing a blow, they either dodged of blocked, but never did one get a good hit, until Trunks saw an opening. He thrust his hand towards Vegeta's now open stomach and sent him flying backwards with a burst of ki energy. Vegeta recovered quick enough to see the huge ball of energy flying his way. He dashed off to his left with the greatest speed Trunks had ever seen, faster than he had ever gone before. Then Trunks recalled all of the workouts his Father did in the Gravity room which must've been why he was so fast.

Trunks knew he was losing, but he couldn't do much more, and he also realized his father just dodged his finish buster. He was worn out by this point as well and Vegeta seemed to show little fatigue. But Trunks wasn't going to give up yet, he still had his final move, burning attack. He had an array of attacks that would have defeated his Father if he wouldn't have left his sword in the time machine miles away from their current location.

Trunks took to the sky so he could lock on to Vegeta's location and then began to gather his ki. Vegeta began to rush towards him in some would say arrogance to win. Trunks felt that he had enough ki and as his Father drew near he began to make rapid motions with his hands. He finished with his fingers pointing out and his index finger and thumbs in a diamond shape. From here he released a huge blast that engulfed an unaware Vegeta. He fell to the ground in what seemed to be defeat.

Trunks realized that he nearly killed his Father so descended into regular form and dropped down to check on Vegeta. When he reached the ground he noticed Vegeta was absent from the crater, when suddenly he felt a powerful energy behind him that soon released a powerful kick to his head sending him hurtling towards the edge of the meadow and near the ocean. He dashed back and once again the two were locked in an epic clash when Vegeta concluded they were even.

Vegeta took a few steps back and descended to his regular form and decided to remind Trunks why he was the Prince of Saiyans.

"Trunks, we are both Super Saiyans right?" Vegeta called to a puzzled Trunks.

"Ye..s Father," Trunks stuttered utterly confused. Vegeta immediately ascended to his Super Saiyan state with ease.

"And both of us have reached the Ultimate Super Saiyan state right?" he asked once again. Trunks responded the same way just without the stuttering this time. "Well," he paused then continued, "I have finally achieved the state of Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta yelled as his aura flared to life around him. His ki energy spiked up along with his hair. Now electrical charges were going down Vegeta's body and trees were being uprooted and rocks removed from the ground. The energy was so powerful it made a crater where he was standing. Vegeta grinned as he dashed off to attack an awe stricken Trunks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He he he he," Buu laughed as he broke into Earth's atmosphere and descended to a nearby cliff that over looked the town of Papaya. He chuckled as he flicked his head antenna towards the largely populated city sending out a beam that instantly turned everyone to chocolate. He called it all to him and enjoyed its rich taste as he ate every bit. When he had finished he rubbed his mouth and dashed off once again laughing maniacally towards Vegeta.


	3. Prince's Pride

**Ch 2. Prince's Pride**

Trunks stood there motionless stricken with his Father's newfound power. He stared at the electrical energy that his father was giving out. He could barely keep his footing as the shock waves Vegeta sent off nearly knocked him to the ground. He stumbled backwards, but as soon as he regained his footing he was hit in the face with a powerful uppercut in his chin. He was sent hurtling into the air and noticed his father charging at him. He regained control of his body just to be hit with a strong side kick to his gut. He clasped his stomach in pain and bent over. Vegeta gripped both his fists together and smashed them into Trunks head, sending him towards the ground.

Vegeta warped over to where Trunks was in the air and flew down planting his feet into his Trunks back. He pushed as hard as possible driving his son into the ground. He jumped out of the large hole he had made and dropped into a fighting stance expecting his son to blast out of there and attack him head on. He waited for a minute and nothing happened then suddenly he felt a ki surge and looked up to see a large yellow ki blast drive into his stomach.

The blast sent him backwards creating a chasm in the ground where he slid back. Eventually he rolled off of the blast for his son to be in his face. Trunks repeatedly punched at his Fathers face then delivered a quick punch to his stomach followed by a powerful knee that sent him downwards clutching his injured stomach. Trunks followed up by sending a drop kick to the back off his head, and then a double fisted pound that made a large crater in the ground.

Vegeta didn't stay down for long though because as soon as he recovered he came towards his son as he drew his fist back for a punch. He came full power, but Trunks dodged the blow with ease only to see Vegeta's foot come around and make contact with his face sending him flying backwards. Vegeta took off after his son and as he approached drew his foot back as if to hit him with a side kick. Trunks recovered just in time to block the kick, knocking Vegeta off balance, which left him an opening to deliver a kick to his side and then an uppercut to his face. Trunks drew his hands together in front of him with open palms and a large blue ball of energy began to form. It was aimed directly at Vegeta so when Trunks let it go it soared towards Vegeta.

The blast hurtled towards Vegeta with amazing speed and soon pounded into his chest. It Vegeta crashing to the ground, but he wasn't through yet. Vegeta took off into all of the scattered rock fragments and dust with his left hand at his side. A large green ball formed in his left hand.

"Check out my newest creation!," Vegeta yelled with a smirk as he appeared from the rubble, "Final Shine Attack!" The blast shot out and gave Trunks no time to respond. It hit him head on with so much force that it ripped the clothes off of Trunks leaving him with just tattered remains. He fell to the ground scarred and bloody. Vegeta rushed over to where his Son lie on the ground and saw his condition and gasped in amazement.

Trunks was bloodied up and scarred by the blast. He was laying motionless on the rough ground below him. His purple jacket had been torn off as well as a good portion of his baggy pants. His once golden spiky hair had fell to into its straight purple form. Vegeta could barely feel Trunk's energy.

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he rushed off to Dende with the unconscious Trunks. He quickly felt a burst of adrenaline and shot off at an even faster rate then before. Within a few seconds he was at the white lookout. He glanced over his surroundings a little. In front him was a long walkway with trees outlining it and then a large palace like structure rose up as tall as the tallest tree. At its peak was a tall spire that could only be seen if you were to arch your head back and gaze up. At the blackened doorway stood a small green namekian. The namekian wore simple clothing, the clothing of a guardian. He rushed towards the battered up Vegeta and unconscious Trunks.

He was about to open his mouth for a question when Vegeta shot him a menacing glare that would send shivers down even Broly's spine. Dende fell back and didn't say a word.

Vegeta, with the same evil glare as before, said, "heal him now!" He had said this in such a rough, violent voice that Dende almost immediately placed his hands over the badly injured Trunks. He called upon his own life energy to heal the beaten boy. With in a few seconds the young man's eyes flung open and his scars began to fade.

Dende thought it would be good to ask Vegeta if he would like to be healed as well. Vegeta shot him a deathly gaze that for some reason, I guess if you know Vegeta meant yes. He healed both of the Saiyans and Trunks felt an odd increase in his power level.

Vegeta smirked and then said to Trunks, "When a Saiyan reaches death and is healed he becomes a lot stronger."

Trunks began to punch and kick in the air rapidly as a test of his newfound power. He charged up into Super Saiyan form and repeated his shadowboxing session. Vegeta's face had a hint of impression on it.

His face quickly fell into a face of pure utter shock. He began to tremble at the power he felt and just as Trunks was about to question him he felt the power as well. It was at least twice his power level if not higher. Trunks felt the evil energy closing in on there location.

Dende turned to Vegeta and asked, "It can't be him. . . can it?" The expression on his face was an expression of pure shock and horror.

"Dende inside now!" Vegeta shouted as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and pushing his power to the limits. Dende took his advice and made a quick dash for the indoors of the lookout. Trunks followed his Father and powered up to his limits as well. He could feel the new power coursing through him, making him feel much stronger than he actually was.

They now felt the power even closer and within a minute the energy was sitting in front off them. Trunks almost laughed when he saw the pink blob that stood before him, but when Buu powered up his urgency to laugh was quickly wiped away. Vegeta was trembling with fear when the creature began to pound on his chest and laugh manically.

"Trunks go get Kakorot now!" Vegeta yelled flaring his ki almost as if to push Trunks backwards. Trunks didn't hesitate in the slightest and instantly took to the air towards Goku's house. Buu laughed as he fired a purple beam from his index finger that crashed into Trunk's back sending him crashing to the ground. He fell and was lying there a unconscious, burned body on the grass.

Vegeta growled in anger and his power level began to rise. He dashed off towards the pink blob and threw his foot into the air in a roundhouse kick position. The kick collided into Buu's face and Vegeta quickly followed up with a series of punches that sent Buu flying backwards. He warped behind him and struck the top of his head tail with a double fisted slam that sent him flying down into the lookout. As the monster made contact with the lookout the whole thing shook and a piece fell off. A large crater was all that remained of the spot in the lookout. Strange though because there was no Buu. He instantly felt a power rise behind him and then was promptly driven into the lookout by Buu.

By the time he recovered Buu had already readied a raising kick that sent Vegeta spiraling into the cloudless sky above. As Vegeta recovered he was hit again by a powerful blast to his back that sent him down towards the lookout once again. He pounded against the lookout with such force that it caused one of the numerous temples to come crumbling down. Buu had already caught up to him, but before Buu could deliver an attack Vegeta warped behind him. He drove a hard uppercut to his shoulder blade then thrust his foot into the blob's back that sent him off of the lookout.

"I have to lead him away from the lookout," Vegeta thought as he chased after the speeding Buu. As soon as he reached Buu he delivered a powerful head butt that would have cracked his skull if he had one. As soon as Buu recovered he dashed off towards the firm Vegeta. He threw a punch from afar just for his arm to be caught by the lightning swift Vegeta. Vegeta spun around in a circle carrying the helpless Buu with him and then released him, sending him flying far away from the lookout. Vegeta warped up behind Buu and then proceeded to slam him into the ground with a double handed smash.

As Buu approached the ground he recovered and placed one foot lightly on the ground. He shot back up towards Vegeta who was now rushing down towards him. They were locked in an epic clash that shook the ground around them and even the tower that led up to Korin. They exchanged blows for a few minutes each hitting the other only once or twice; the rest was all blocked or evaded. Buu finally saw an opening that he struck with a quick uppercut the drew both fist back and smashed into his stomach with each fist. As Vegeta bent down to grip his injured stomach Buu sent a devastating punch towards his face that sent him crashing into the ground behind him. Buu then warped behind him and swung his fist around in a windmill patten as if he were winding up for a softball pitch. He let out a fierce uppercut that sent Vegeta hurtling into the air.

Before Vegeta could recover he felt a powerful energy hit his back and sent him flying into the air. After a few moments he rolled off of the large pink blast and followed through with a Final Flash that was sent towards and unsuspecting Buu.

"Final. .," Vegeta began to say as he placed his hands together and a large glowing yellow energy that sent off electric charges formed and then finished with, "FLASH!"

The beam shot out of his hands and crashed into the green grass of the earth. When the dust cleared the area where the beam had hit was a complete desert wasteland. The most satisfying, yet strange part, was that Buu was no where to be found. Vegeta grinned at the quick work he had made of his competition and even at the masterpiece he had turned the land into.

Instantly he came to his senses and began a frantic search for Buu. "No way that could have killed Buu," Vegeta thought to himself when he felt a insane energy hovering above him. Vegeta flung his head up so quickly it could have broken his neck. Above him hovered Buu back to his whole form with a large pink energy ball gathering at his side.

"Ha.. Ha..," Buu screeched as he let the beam go and watched it hammer into Vegeta. The blast was so strong that it left Vegeta motionless on the ground. His clothes were mostly shredded and he was immensely scarred and blood was flowing out onto the ground around him. Buu laughed as he spun his head and dashed off towards Goku's house.


	4. Father and Son

**Ch 3: Father and Son **

Trunks slowly and shaking rose to his feet and examined his surroundings. He was surrounded by nothing but a barren wasteland in the Twilight. The once beautiful plain that lay below the great Korin Tower was a sandy dome of pain and misery. He looked down to examine his own conditions. His clothing was badly torn up and his hair was terribly messed up. He stroked his hand through his long lavender hair so he could throw the little chunks of rocks that were in there out.

At that moment he picked up on his Father's very faint ki signal. A sudden look of panic flushed over his abused face. He darted off towards his Father and saw him lying motionless on the ground bleeding profusely. Tears began to form in Trunks' eyes as he looked down on his defeated Father. Trunks' wiped away the tears, lifted his Father, and took off to get a senzu bean.

As soon as Trunks landed inside of Korin's tower, Korin had already been at his jar counting his remaining senzu beans. When he heard the soft footsteps he swung his head around and looked at Trunks in horror. Trunks shot him a glare that would've made Vegeta very proud. Korin decided it better not to ask any questions. Instead he tossed a senzu bean to Trunks.

"Father please eat the senzu bean!" Trunks plead to his Father. Vegeta gained enough consciousness to eat the bean. He instantly shot up, free of wounds, and began to shadowbox in the air.

"Your out o' luck Trunks, that was the last one I got," Korin said to Trunks.

Trunks figured that barging in was a little rude and that Korin deserved an explanation, "did you hear what was going on outside?"

"No," Korin said.

"Some pink creature attacked and nearly killed both me and my Father!" Trunks yelled.

"Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled as he came to the sudden realization that Buu was probably attacking Goku as he sat there in Korin's comfortable tower. He was a Price, a Prince of Saiyans, and he deserved to fight Buu this time. He growled then dashed off towards Goku's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goku had just finished his meal as he threw off his heavy training gear. He was left in an undershirt and boxers as he moved towards his bed. He saw Chi-Chi in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was wearing a really simple nightgown over her underwear. Goku felt a strong, no two strong ki energies dashing off towards his house. Another was just a few minutes behind as well. He immediately recognized one of the energies as Vegeta and then another as Buu. As he realized the second energy he cringed as he dashed off to throw on his training gi.

"Chi-Chi, I'm going out for a while," Goku said as he shot up into the sky, breaking the roof of the house in the process. Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom after she heard the crash and saw that Goku was gone. She looked up to see the starry sky above, and not the roof of the house.

"She dropped her toothbrush and then sighed as she realized Goku was off to fight another battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan was sleeping silently and peacefully in his soft bed as he felt four strong energies growing near his house. In an instant he was out of his bed throwing on his gi, the one that he had wore during the battle with Cell, but this one was bigger. He shot off downstairs and then out of the door. He powered up to his Mystic form as he was surrounded by a great blue Mystic Aura. Within in seconds he had caught up to his Father.

"Can it be. . . ," Gohan began to ask, "Buu?"

"I think so, but it seems Vegeta is following close behind," Goku replied.

Just a little ways off in the distance they saw a aura the color of a Spirit Bomb dashing towards them. It was to dark to see anything, but they could make out Kid Buu's shape. Buu came to a sudden halt and let out an ear piercing laugh that shook both Gohan and Goku spirit. He threw both off his arms back and powered up. Both Goku and Gohan were thrown backwards along with a lot of dust and rocks that almost crushed the two Saiyans. Out of the dust flew Buu who was illuminated by his aura.

"We need some more light," Goku said as he powered up. His hair turned to a bright golden color and his aura was transformed from the dull white color to a bright Golden. His hair grew to amazing lengths. Electrical charges expanded outward from his body and the mass amount of energy he put out shook the ground beneath him. With one last burst of energy he released a burst of ki that sent Buu flying backwards. Goku happened to have enough luck for Vegeta to kick Buu back towards Goku. Goku took off towards Buu and delivered a quick uppercut to Buu's jaw. Buu was sent hurtling into the air where Gohan was waiting to deliver a two fisted pound that sent Buu crashing into the ground.

Gohan flew over to meet with Vegeta, "Nice of you to join us!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Vegeta growled as he darted off towards Goku, "Kakarot, we have to defeat this fool now!"

Goku nodded his agreement and then darted off towards the ugly pink monster that was charging a pink Kamehameha beam. Buu released the powerful energy beam at the incoming Goku, but using instant transmission Goku was able to warp behind Buu. Buu was left in utter confusion when he didn't see a body left. Buu then felt an extremely powerful energy behind him, but by the time he turned to see Goku it was too late. Buu felt Goku's very strong elbow collide with his chest and before he could grip his injured chest Goku delivered a back fist with the same hand. Before Buu had time to react Goku sent a powerful side kick into his stomach which sent him hurtling backwards.

"KAME. . . HAME. . . . .HAAAAA!" Goku yelled as a long powerful strip of energy came bursting forth from his hands. It hit the unguarded Buu head on, which should have killed him, but after the dust cleared Buu emerged unharmed.

Gohan who was looking on from above with Vegeta and Trunks who had just arrived gasped and said, "That's not possible there is no way he could have survived that."

"Come on brats," Vegeta yelled as he used all of his ki to propel to himself towards Buu. Gohan and Trunks followed just behind at full speed. Soon they were all surrounding him in a diamond pattern. Goku looked at them and nodded and as if they all knew what Goku was thinking took to the air. They all simultaneously rained down ki blasts at the spot Buu was. By the time they each shot off 20 blasts the ground was lying in ruins around them.

They reverted back to there regular form and watched the dust clear from the devastation of the area. Suddenly from out of the dust emerged the pink form of a slender kid.

"How did he survive!?" Trunks cried out. Buu dashed upwards towards the diamond shaped warriors and unleashed a wave of energy that sent them toppling backwards. Buu then rushed after Trunk's who he assumed was the weakest link. He made a mad dash towards him and punched him square in the jaw with a very powerful uppercut. Trunks was sent rocketing into the night, but was quickly knocked back down by Buu who had warped behind him. Buu extended his arm and grabbed Trunks by his face and sent a very powerful ball of energy into Trunks. Goku recognized this attack as a Spirit Bomb.

"That's impossible," Goku thought to himself, "How did he learn to use a Spirit Bomb."


	5. Can He Be Stopped? Pt 1

**Ch. 5: Can He Be Stopped!? Pt. 1**

_Chapter Note: What do you do when you have a longer chapter than most and you don't want it to be longer than your normal chapter length? You make it two parts of course. Pt. 1 is this to anyone who read this and especially to those two of you that reviewed. Thanks for staying with this story and I hope you like it. _

One Year later. . . . .

Goku just slipped on a nice dress shirt and some jeans. It had been months since he had left his house. He and Gohan had trained for a year since the Buu incident, but Buu never returned. Goku hopped out of the bathroom and looked at Chi-Chi, who gave him a smile.

"It's nice to see you dressed up for once honey," Chi-Chi smiled as she strolled over to him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and took her turn in the bathroom. She got dressed and then came out in a pretty white dress, knee length, an with little gold buttons placed around in a random pattern. He flashed her a quick smile, put on his shoes and dashed out the door to wait in the car. Chi-Chi had finally convinced Goku he needed to go out more. Goku had finally gave in and said that he and Chi-Chi could go out to the mall.

Chi-Chi came out a few seconds later and called out to Goku that she was ready. She found Goku doing hundreds of push ups on his pinky.

"Goku you are going to get all sweaty," Chi-Chi said as she opened the car door. Goku rose to his feet and jumped in the car, and they rode off.

Halfway there Goku suddenly felt an all to familiar energy flare up within a few miles of Hercule City. The energy began to draw near and just as Goku told Chi-Chi to pull over a nearby building came crumbling down.

"Dang," Goku shouted as he burst out of the car and into the sky. People all over the ground began to scream and run for cover. Pieces of flaming metal rained down from the blackened sky and car swerved left in right crashing into each other. Suddenly another building fell to the ground and then another, the citizens of Hercule City in an uproar.

Goku shout off towards the building that was standing just a few seconds earlier and saw Buu, who had become much stronger since there last encounter. Buu flew quickly down to the ground and grabbed her by her hair.

"Put her down," Goku yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

The girl let out a few screams before Buu gave her a quick hard punch to the face, which quickly shut her up, along with giving her a broken nose and knocking out several teeth. He placed a hand over her bloody face and stole her life energy. Buu dropped her and Goku could see that her body had been drained of all energy.

"What did you do!?" Goku yelled in fury.

Buu just laughed as he watched Goku grow angrier. Goku let out a low growl that sounded a lot like a snarl and then dashed forward to meet Buu. He cocked his fist back and went to punch Buu, but his hand was caught by Buu's lighting fast reflexes. Buu kneed him in the stomach and then gave him a good hard roundhouse kick to the face and then sent a large energy blast through his stomach. Goku went flying backwards and crashing through a nearby car. When Goku stood his body was covered and cut up.

Goku let out an exasperated sigh and then said to himself, "Can't he be stopped?"

Goku pulled his harms back and cupped them at his waist. He charged up a powerful Kamehameha and released the beam of energy, which was now hurtling towards Buu. Buu just cocked his head to the side and watched as it crashed into a electronics store just behind him. The blast lit up the smoked filled city, and then darkness overtook the city once again.

* * *

Trunks and Goten, now ten and eleven, were about to go on there first date with two girls from school. Jessica, Trunks' date, wore a pretty red top and a similarly colored skirt. Her hair was fixed in a bun atop her head. Anna, Goten's date looked similar except for the fact that the color of her outfit was more of a blue. Both of the girls wore eyeshadow and lipstick, which brought out their beautiful blue-green eyes. Trunks and Goten both wore the best fitting tuxedos they could find at the local store.

"Hey ladies," Trunks said as he opened the door to the best limo they could afford, which was actually a pretty nice limo. It was lined with red velvet carpets and walls on the inside and had a nice sound system. It was surprisingly really comfortable.

As the kids arrived at the theater in Hercule City, they asked each other what movie they should go see.

"I hear that the movie with the sparkling vampire is pretty good," Jessica told Trunks.

"Okay, we'll go see that one," Trunks said asking the man at the counter for four tickets to go see the movie.

"Okay, here you go," said the man as he waved them on into the theater.

They watched the movie for a while and Goten and Trunks had their arms around the two girls. The movie was so boring Trunks almost fell asleep. A loud boom was then heard from the front of the theater, and then a large ki blast ripped through the wall and through the movie screen. Trunks sprung to his feet and blocked the incoming blast. The crowd began to scream in terror and fought to rush out of the hectic movie theater. Goten comforted his date and called Trunks over.

"I didn't want to show them our powers yet," Trunks pouted.

"Trunks we gotta get them out of here," Goten yelled trying to quiet the crying girls.

"Yeah," Trunks nodded in agreement as he powered into his Super Saiyan form. Goten did the same and shot a large blast at the wall. They shot off into the air and landed just a few feet away. An apartment had been evacuated due to the blast and smoke clouded the air around it. Goten and Trunks rushed into the smoking building carrying there dates cradle style. They found a room that had not gotten smoke into it yet and set the girls down there.

"Thanks Trunks," Jessica told him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Welcome," he replied and grabbed Goten, taking off into the air.

As soon as they got outside a blast almost pounded into Trunks, but he quickly batted back in the direction it came from.

"Follow it!" Trunks yelled as he chased the blast he had just reflected.

They dashed off as fast as they could and saw Buu and Goku locked in a heated struggle. They watched as Goku threw a dozen punches and all of them were easily blocked by Buu, then Buu countered with a few punches that collided into Goku.

"What, Buu is back!?" Trunks yelled.

"We have to help my dad," Goten yelled.

"What do we do?" Trunks replied.

"I don't know, but we have to try something," Goten yelled as he dashed off towards Buu and Goku. Trunks followed close behind.

"Need some help Dad?" Goten asked as he threw a few blast that crashed into Buu knocking him off balance. Goku wanted to tell his Son to run, but he knew Goten was just as stubborn as himself. Instead he threw a flurry of punches into Buu's exposed chest. He finished off the combo with a quick kick to his chest which sent Buu crashing into a nearby building. He rose up and sped off towards Goten, whom he caught defenseless. He sent a few ferocious punches into his stomach and them threw a raising kick at him which sent him zooming through the sky.

"Hehehe," he laughed as he placed one hand forward. A small blue orb formed in the midst of his palm and it began to grow. It grew to about the size of a basketball before Goku realized what it was.

"Another of those Spirit Bombs," Goku said, "how is he doing that? It doesn't matter if that hits Goten he's a goner, but if I redirect it Earth then it will explode."

Goku then thought of a great idea. Trunks who was standing to the right of Majin Buu could send the Spirit hurtling towards space.

"Trunks!" Goku screamed, "Hit the Spirit Bomb with your strongest attack!"

Trunks threw his hands back and said, "Dad, your attack better work. Final Flash!"

The yellow beam of energy shot forth from Trunks palms and collided into the Spirit Bomb. The blast pushed it farther away from Goten, but it wasn't enough. When Buu realized that his attack had been interfered with he darted off towards Trunks. Goku placed two fingertips on his head and instantly appeared in front of Buu.

"Surprise," he said as he punched him in the faced sending him hurtling backwards. Goku flew forward and threw a quick sweep kick that knocked Buu off of his feet. He sent a devastating kick to his gut in the process which sent him careening through one of the few buildings left standing.

"Trunks, hurry, finish it!" Goku shouted to Trunks.

Trunks pushed every oune of energy he could through the beam. It sent the Spirit Bomb high into the sky. It exploded in a burst of energy, which lit up the smoke filled sky.

"Trunks, Goten, get out of here, help your dates, I can finish this," Goku shouted.

Goku watched as Buu rose to his feet, barely a scratch on his rubbery pink body.

"Here we go!" Goku said taking off towards Buu.


End file.
